Blood and Passion
by SnowMermaid
Summary: Allison as daughter of Queen Lillian and King Harold has a lot to live up to, but the problems start when she starts being watched by yellow eyes, that follow her everywhere. Crossover with Teen Wolf, warning contains slight violence and domestic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Allison was tossing and turning in her king-sized bed, and out of the sudden her eyes fly breath is heavy and she has problems catching her breath, sweat is dripping down her face onto her chest.

The cold wind from her balcony door then hits her and she shivers, realizing that the balcony door that had been closed by her before she went to bed was open. The curtains move with the rhythm of the wind, both becoming one. Her bare feet touch the floor of her bedroom, and the moment she stands, she can feel eyes staring at her, she is being watched, and it is not the first time. In the darkness outside of her bedroom far away from the open balcony doors, two yellow eyes are watching her closely, never leaving her even when she sees them.

Both her and the yellow eyes stare at each other, before she clumsily stumbles to the balcony doors to close them, and falls right over her school books that she had dumped there. In her fall she brings down a lamp and both her and the lamp crash onto the floor, waking up the whole castle with the noise, including her parents.

She quickly looks outside and sees that the yellow had disappeared.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it so far, and that it is not to confusing, since english is my third language. =D

Cheers for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Allison P.O.V.

I can hear my parents in the hall, they're close to my bedroom now, I close my balcony doors in a quick motion and turn around the very moment that they barch into my room and look at me with worried faces.

I give them an innocent smile and hide my anxiousty from them, they don't need to know about the eyes that keep on following me. My mother of course has to ask me what happened. I just say that I had a nightmare and had forgotten to close my balcony doors, and of course had to get up the moment I realized that to close them, and then being as unfortunate as I am fell over my scattered school books and took down a lamp. 'Dear I don't think you should sleep here in this room tonight, maybe you could sleep in hour room.' My mother then says. 'Mom I really don't think that is necessary, I am 15 I don't need to sleep with my parents after having a nightmare, I am no longer a small child.'

Lillian P.O.V.

Of course she would say that, but I really don't care, she is my child and so it is my duty to make her feel safe, even if it is against her own will. 'Dear you will come with us, to our bedroom and you will sleep there for the rest of the night, this mess.' I look at the lamp and her school books, which reminds me to make her put them away tomorrow morning. 'Will be cleaned tomorrow morning by a maid, right now you just have to come with us.'

Allison P.O.V.

I can't believe it, why do they always baby me so much, I don't to be treated like a five-year-old. My parents keep on talking, but I don't care, the eyes that had been watching me from outside my room are far more interesting to think about and to concentrate on. My eyes are fixed on my balcony, and then my parents finally seem to have realized that I am not listening at all to what they have been talking about ( like that is a new phenomenon). 'Honey?' My mother breaks my staring at the balcony door with the question, but just as I turn my head around I see them out of the corner of my eyes, a yellow glow in the darkness outside, the watching eyes. And the staring continuous , until I feel a quick yet painful spank to my bottom, from my mother. My parents have angry yet worried looks on their faces, angry because I haven't been listening to a single thing they have said to me, and worried because they think I usually don't do that, like hell I do.

Harold P.O.V

'Allison, we have asked you several times to come with us, so will you finally do as we say?' Really what is wrong with this child, Fiona never complained about sleeping in our bed, but Allison…'

Allison P.O.V

I do the only thing that is right in my mind at this point, I make a run for it. I can't sleep in their room, I need Lydia to talk to, not them, even when they punish me tomorrow morning.

* * *

Hi, cheers for reading, what will happen to her? Who are the mysteries yellow eyes?

I'll update next Monday, so you'll come closer to the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Heey everyone, thanks for reading Blood and Passion! I have to say I am sorry for the people that thought that Scott would be in this chapter, I haven´t really decided yet how he is supposed to be introduced, but I promise that I´ll figure it out until next week, and that in chapter 3 will be Scott the good-looking lacrosse player! Don´t know yet if he is going to be a werewolf though, let me know if you really want him to be a werewolf, then I might do it.

Anyway enjoy reading chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Allison p.o.v.

The only person in these situations that I really trust is Lydia, I know running from my parents is wrong,

but 'hell to the no' that I'll sleep in their bed just because I had a nightmare and they, for a change,

take notice of this. I am out breath when I arrive at Lydia's house, I run all the way (which is not really

long, considering her house is just outside the castle, but still I run all the stairs in the castle, and most

importantly I had to outrun all the guards that my parents send after me, the second they realized I

had disrespected them and had made a run for it. Back to Lydia, she is like my bestest friend, and I

always go to her when I had a nightmare, I haven't told her about the yellow eyes though, this was

the fifth time that I have seen them, maybe I should consider telling her about them.

I knock at her house door, well aware that it is two O´clock in the morning. Her dad opens the door,

gives me a tired smile and lets me in.

Lydia p.o.v.

I hear someone knock on my bedroom door, and with a sleepy voice, that no one should be able to

understand (except for Allison then), say : 'Come in if you must.' My door opens almost immediately,

revealing Allison, in her pajamas. Hmm she never just comes over in her pajamas, she normally wears

warmer cloth, including a bear hoodie from 'Ouran High School Host Club' or a sweater from 'Ao No

Exorcist'. I move in my bed, so she´ll have some space to lie down as well. She eagerly excepts the

invitation. Once she is settled under my covers I start questioning her. ´What happened?´ It takes a

couple of seconds and slow inhales before she finally answers. I listen carefully to her story, the yellow

eyes that she mentions numerous times worry me.

´So you´re basically saying they are stalking you?´

Allison p.o.v.

´I guess you could say that they stalk me.´ After hearing the word stalking the situation becomes

overwhelming, I never considered the fact that someone might be stalking me. 'Lydia, do you, do you

think that it is someone that we both might know?´ It is quit in her room after that, then she answers.

´I don't want to scare you Allison, but there are several boys in our school that would love to date you,

and considering that you don't even look at them the possibility is rather high that it was one of them.

'

We both go to sleep after that, wel trying to go to sleep anyway.

The next morning I wake up with my face huddled into a pillow, Lydia´s pillow to be exact, and last

nights events come floating back to me. I groan and turn on to my right side where Lydia is still fast

asleep, drool coming out of her mouth and lightly snoring. I let out a giggle, no one is allowed to know

about this side of Lydia. I look at the clock and see that it is 10.30 AM, luckily it is Saturday, which

makes it possible for me to hide from my parents for a whole weekend.

Queen Lillian p.o.v.

That girl has nerves, really, just making a run for it, does she really think we won't find her. I have to

admit it took us quite some time, but we did in the end. 'I didn't think she would go to a friend that lives

so close to us, I imagined she would go to someone that lives at the other side of the kingdom' Harold

remarks. I give him a slight nod, trying to stay calm.

We look up at the house and then knock on the door. The door is opened by Lydia´s father, who lets

us in. 'Your majesties, should I call Allison for you?´ He asks us politely. 'That would be nice, thank

you.`I answer before my husband gets the chance. We then hear Lydia yell down, that they will be

down ´in a second´, what a use of language. Both girls don´t have a clue that Harold and I are here,

which is good. Some minutes later, 20 to be exact, until we hear noises coming down the stairs. The

cloths both girls wear shock me, and I am sure they shock Harold too looking at his face. Bothe are

wearing short dresses with black tights and high heels, Allison´s hair is braided to the side and is

wearing a black beret, finishing it with a brown leather jacket. The most shocking yet is the make up,

black lines around her eyes, mascara and bright red lipstick. Now I am raging.

* * *

Heey me again, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, please leave a review so I know what I am doing wrong

and what right.. I will try to put some preview on my account :)


	4. Chapter 4

HEEEEEEEEEEEy everybody! Sorry this chapter will be short, I just got my exam results back and I am

SOOOOO happy, two A´s , two B`s and one C, (^°^)y

* * *

Chapter 3

Harold P.O.V

´Allison what are you wearing?!´

I am more than shocked seeing my young daughter dressed like that. Her reaction is so disrespectfull,

rolling her eyes. Lillian is raging, I think I can see steam coming from her ears, if I wasn´t so angry right

now, I would feel sorry for her. I look pointedly at her and make a clear with a hand gesture that she

should come over to us, if she didn´t want to get into trouble right here and now.

Her look is one of shock and disbelief, as if she can´t believe that we have actually found her here.

Which makes me wonder, how many things has she been hiding from us?

Allison P.O.V

I can´t believe it, I truly can´t believe it, but here they are ´my parents´. And they have seen me, I

mean the real me, not the pretending girl they know, the one wearing pretty dresses and almost never

misbehaving.

A while later, still Allison P.O.V

I am standing in a freaking corner in my room, which is soo embarrassing. I am trying to rub away the

stinging pain that my mothers two hour spanking has left. The scolding, for running away, and most

importantly for wearing such improper cloths was heaving, but the cloths did bring some fun I have to

admit (my dad killed almost every single guy that we past in the hallway´s on the way back to my room,

it was kind of hilarious.

I am still afraid of telling them about the yellow eyes, they will never ever allow me to leave their

supervision again! The thought only will give me nightmares…

But really what am I supposed to tell them, they know nothing about the real me, and right now thy

don´t trust me at all.

Lillian P.O.V

I don´t feel sorry for Allison, she is standing in the corner trying to rub away the stinging that was left

after her punishment, as if that will help. She is such a silly girl.

But I am wondering how we didn´t notice the changes in her, we really must have a serious talk with

her later.

Scot P.O.V (I know here he is, still no guarantee that Allison and Scott will become a couple, I quite have a liking for Isaac)

I can´t believe it, I got a job in the palace! In the freaking palace, the place were Allison lives. The

lovely Allison girl of my dreams. She is at every party I go to, but I have never really talked to her, well

once two years ago when she helped me with my math prep. I really wished I could talk to her or kiss

her. But right now I am standing in the palace kitchen preparing lunch for Allison.

* * *

Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter, well at least Scott made it :) Next will be Isaac333 maybe he will be Allison´s love interest :)


End file.
